Forgiveness
by preposterousnotion
Summary: A short piece set in AWE, in the scene below deck which broke my heart because Will and Elizabeth didn't resolve anything and I wish they had. So I made my wish come true!


Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean.

AN: A short piece I started working on to help cure some writer's block and decided to at last publish it.

It is set in AWE, in that scene below deck which broke my heart because Will and Elizabeth didn't resolve anything and I wish they had.

I would be very happy to hear what you think.

Bree.

* * *

><p>She was afraid to even look at him, in case she didn't recognise him, in case he could read all the scheming and lies in her eyes.<p>

He had always placed her high on a pedestal, and she had never felt so undeserving of him as she did now.

But she found that she couldn't look away as he approached her, his dark chocolate pools of unstoppable love probed deeply for her reciprocation.

She offered it willingly, allowing the façade of strength and courage to slip away, feeling a sudden weight lifted from her shoulders as the vulnerability overcame her.

Will was there.

He would look after her.

His name escaped her lips in a breathy whisper.

The silence was deafening; just the creaking of the ship's timber and her catching breath in the air.

"I love you", she said suddenly, unable to hold it in any longer, and at the exact same time he rushed out "I'm sorry".

He turned to fully face her, and they weren't touching, but electricity was jumping between them, and its potency increased tenfold on their words.

"_Will_…" It was a half- sob, and he closed the centimetres between them in a rush, his solid form encasing her between him and the wooden pillar behind her.

Every part of him that touched her sent tendrils of liquid heat through her, and the peace of relief enveloped her aching heart.

She could feel his salty breath, thick with a hint of rum, on her face.

"You shouldn't be sorry", she told him, unable to keep the wavering out of her voice. "I should be the one begging for forgiveness from you… I can barely forgive myself for allowing you to lose trust in me- for giving you reason to lose trust in me…"

"Either we should both be sorry or neither of us be sorry", he said in a low voice.

It was cold beneath the deck, but the proximity of the only man she would ever love was seeping a warmth through her body that simultaneously increased her heart rate in a fluttering way that only he could.

"I hate being apart from you", Elizabeth began, his gaze drawing out the truths from inside her.

"Let's neither of us be sorry", he decided, nestling against her body, which was now desperate for him to touch her, almost whining as he brought his hands up above her head to brace himself.

"I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you", she said softly, and her hands had moved to play at his open necked shirt without her even realising she had moved them.

If he tilted his head, their lips would touch.

A thrill of heat shot through her.

"You don't need to", he assured her. "I forgive you".

"How can you forgive me so easily?" She wondered out loud. "I surely don't deserve it", her voice wavered.

A frown crossed his face, and rough fingertips brushed some loose tendrils of hair from her cheek.

She let out her breath in a sigh at the contact.

"Because I love you with all my heart and soul and everything in between Elizabeth", he said sincerely, gruffly, and she felt her eyes misting over, the emotions she had squashed down bubbling up to the surface.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't still be alive today…"

He cupped her cheek as her eyes widened in fear, and rubbed a calloused thumb over her cheekbone.

"And I will always love you... _always_. Even if you don't return my feelings".

"Will- there was never, is never, and never will be a moment in my life where I don't love you more than anything in the world", she returned firmly, a fat, wet tear rolling down the side of her face.

"There have been many things that I could have feared", she continued, and it felt like it was just them alone on this ship, but even more than that, when he looked into her eyes it was as though they were the only two people in existence.

"But I haven't feared them, because they are nothing compared to me fear of losing you… I can't _live_ without you… I… I don't want to live without you".

The words of her undying love forever were taken up by his mouth ascending on hers, the force dissipating into a feather light kiss of pure adoring reverence.

When he pulled away slightly, as though to gauge her reaction, she pulled strongly at the front of his shirt, their lips meeting half way in a passionate collision of repressed need.

She eagerly excepted his hot tongue, groaning at the back of her throat as it met hers.

It had been far too long, and she was bombarded with desire for him as she made sure to thoroughly reacquaint herself with the pleasurable sensation of their mouths moulded together as they should be, and his unique taste that was everything she ever needed: freedom, passion and _Will_.

He rested his forehead against hers, his breathing as harsh and laboured as hers.

And that was where she belonged, not anywhere else on all of the 7 seas, but there, where her heart was, with Will.

He wrapped his arms around her and hers looped around his neck.

His warm solid body held her close and neither of them would ever let each other go.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
